


牛奶事件 The Milk Event

by DorianLandor



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jon is very patient, M/M, Modern AU, Robb tries to make sure this is the last time he help Jon and Theon back together, Theon has no idea about that wedding ring Jon bought for him, Theon is a little shit as usual, Theon is drunk as hell, a story about breaking up and backing together, don't ever dump milk into a flowerpot, oh my god Theon is a real little shit
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianLandor/pseuds/DorianLandor
Summary: 总而言之，一切都是牛奶的错。
Relationships: Jon Snow/Theon Greyjoy
Kudos: 3





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> 在AO3存一下。
> 
> 是Lofter用户 @float4ever 点的梗！↓
> 
> “想看爆笑青少年现代au 弟弟吵架那种”
> 
> 希望我写出了爆笑的感觉……虽然我很喜欢看，但我真的不太擅长写幽默搞笑文（。  
> 非常OOC，You've Been Warned!!!  
> 祝食用愉快！

事情的起因很简单：席恩失手打碎一瓶牛奶，把剩下的倒进花盆里。三天后，他和琼恩大吵一架，晚上两个人不约而同地选择分居；席恩去蹭雅拉的沙发，琼恩带着狗睡在刚搬去和艾莉亚住的詹德利租下的单间。

罗柏是最后一个知道的人。忧郁的艾迪告诉他后，他第一反应是：什么，我竟然是最后一个知道的？

第二反应是：多大点事儿，怎么吵完了还离家出走呢？

“你不明白这次有多严重。”艾迪的眉毛挤在一起，显得更忧郁了，“你还记不记得有一次葛雷乔伊忘了关前院的门，白灵跑出去了，差点没找回来？”

“记得。”

罗柏的眼前出现一幅滑稽画面：琼恩抱着一身灰的白灵，站在前院的草地上怒视抱着手臂的席恩。他们俩吵了足有五十五分钟，罗柏敢保证这点，因为他劝架劝了十分钟就放弃了，干脆坐在一旁看《实习医生格蕾》，一集大概有四十三到四十五分钟。等他看完，一抬头，发现弟弟和好朋友正一边拥抱一边啃着彼此的嘴唇，手在对方身上摸来摸去。罗柏不想回忆他们具体摸了哪些部位。

“这次比那还严重。反正，嗯，琼恩说他打死都不回去了。”

罗柏一时没反应过来。他看了看艾迪，又看了看山姆，再打量两眼派普和葛兰。

他怀疑自己可能太久没看文学作品，理解能力下降了。

“不好意思，但是……你说牛奶？”

“嗯。”

“牛奶被倒进花盆里？这是吵架的起因？”

“没错。”艾迪非常严肃。

“我没搞懂。”罗柏老实回答，“我以为到了分居地步最起码也是席恩背着我弟搞了其他男人或女人。”

四个男人用眼神交流了几秒，山姆咳嗽了一声，“那个只是催化剂……呃，你上学时修过生物吗？”

罗柏摇头，山姆一副哦怪不得你不知道的表情。

“你喝过酸奶吧？”他兄弟的好朋友轻声问，似乎担心咖啡馆隔墙有耳，“酸奶是牛奶发酵做成的，工业制作的过程会用很多添加料保证发酵出能让人吃的酸奶，但自己家里也能做。不过一定要有添加剂和菌粉。否则就，呃，味道很……”

“席恩倒在花盆里的牛奶发酵了现在他们俩家里客厅弥漫着一股仿佛一个月没洗的女生内裤被鲱鱼罐头煮过的味道！”葛兰突然大声说，脸被憋得通红。

派普狠拍一下他的后脑勺，“给我闭他妈的嘴，你声音太大了！”

“你怎么知道女生一个月没洗的内裤是什么味？”山姆问。

“集中注意力！”艾迪拍了一下桌子，吧台的咖啡师小妹向他们投来疑惑的目光，罗柏不好意思地摆摆手。

艾迪咳了一声，“事情就是这样。他们家废了。”

“像藏了十只死老鼠。”派普补充。

“像白灵随地大小便。”剩下三个人瞪着葛兰，后者摊手，“干嘛？我爸也养过狗。”

“那你为什么一开始说是女生没洗的内裤？”

罗柏抬起手。他不想纠结于到底谁闻过女生内裤的无聊问题上。“就因为这个？把花盆扔了不就行了？”

“一开始我就和琼恩说过，但他说了一堆类似于‘这不是问题的本质’‘我要从根源解决矛盾’等等的话，等他和葛雷乔伊见面后——”

“打住，”罗柏睁大眼睛，“怎么回事，你们没在他们俩都在场的情况下进行调解？这可是《琼恩席恩劝架守则101》的第一步。”

“你以为我不想吗？”艾迪看上去很无奈，“谁都不想在他们家待十分钟以上。他妈的臭死我算了。”

“有那么难闻？我的意思是，席恩只不过把牛奶倒进花盆里。”

“原子弹不也只是一颗小轿车大小的炸弹？”山姆耸肩，“我打赌没人能在花盆周围待上三十分钟后不晕倒的。”

“别人我不知道，葛兰肯定不行。怎么样，葛兰，咱们俩要不要打个赌？要是你挨不过三十分钟，就告诉我你闻过哪个女孩子的内裤。”

“好了派普，你们俩再打情骂俏都给我出去。”艾迪翻了个白眼。

罗柏又问：“之后呢，他们俩见面了，不应该把话说通了？”

“没那么简单，要我说……就是新仇旧恨加起来一起算账了。”

接着四个人便绘声绘色地描述了琼恩一开始的好声好气是如何变成又臭又硬的一块顽固化石，席恩一开始的低头认错又如何变成吊儿郎当最后竟然猛开嘲讽模式外加以三年的恋情作为筹码威胁琼恩，于是陈芝麻烂谷子的那点破事儿全都被翻出来了：

琼恩：你给我闭嘴，葛雷乔伊！大开家门放跑狗的人可不是我！

席恩：别在这儿装无辜，雪诺！你他妈也干过把我的浅色衣服和黑衣服扔进洗衣机里结果染色的事儿！

琼恩：总比在性爱派对（orgy）上轮流和妓女接吻强！

席恩：死宅男（Fucking nerd），我说过多少遍了，我当时喝醉了！我他妈最后都吐在街边了，我朋友给你打电话你都不来接我！

琼恩：我那时候在开会，客户在讲话，早晨我就发短信告诉你了！

席恩：那你有什么不满意的，你加班不理我，我还不能和朋友出去泡夜店？

琼恩：夜店（Club）和性爱派对不是一回事儿！

席恩：朋友和男朋友也不是一回事儿，你他妈也没告诉过我你和纱丁玩过“天堂的七分钟”[1]啊！

琼恩：（停顿）谁告诉你的？

席恩：这很重要吗？重要的是你曾经把舌头伸进你朋友的嘴里！

琼恩：那都是五六年前的事儿了，那时候我连大学都没上，你说这个有什么意思？

席恩：有什么意思？你居然问我有什么意思？！还不是因为我他妈爱……看你被自己的逻辑绕进去最后承认是你错了！

琼恩：你别在这搅浑水，葛雷乔伊。我告诉你了，我无法容忍你再干这种蠢事儿了。

席恩：什么蠢事，我把牛奶倒进花盆里的蠢事还是昨天我和萝丝上床的蠢事？你觉得哪个更值得探讨，芝麻大点的小事还是我干了其他人？

琼恩：……

席恩：噢看来你还不知道吧，也是，你所有的朋友用两只手就能数过来了，一个个的还都是死宅男，可能连普通派对和性爱派对都分不清。噢不对，他们根本都不会被邀请，我真应该在两年前就出轨，干一个不知道名字的女人也比和你做爱强——你他妈想干嘛？放开我的衣领，野种！我告诉你我这几年健身房不是白去的，有本事你先松开——嗷！竟然打我的脸？你找死，你有病吧！

最后还是艾迪他们四个上前把两个人拉开的。过程中，席恩砸碎了一瓶威士忌，琼恩把吧台客人的鸡尾酒用胳膊肘扫了下去。等席恩怒气冲冲地边竖中指边后退，琼恩黑着脸把一张银行卡扔在吧台上，就从后门走了。山姆和艾迪不得不冲着酒吧老板和艾莉亚的朋友“热派”赔笑道歉，过了几天，热派还专门找到艾迪，无比委婉地说他们一行六人被酒吧老板拉了黑名单。

罗柏目瞪口呆。

“牛奶是开端，葛雷乔伊说的那番话是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。”艾迪忧郁地解释，“我知道席恩·葛雷乔伊是你的朋友，他们两个感情好的时候，我对那只海怪也没意见，但是这次，嗯，他的确过分了。”

“他竟然说我是宅男。”派普忿忿地补充，“我超级喜欢和女人上床的好吗？大笨牛和杀手才是宅男。”

“喂，凭啥是我？”

“好吧不是你，只有山姆，毕竟你闻过女人内裤。”

罗柏暗自叹息。就算是他的朋友，他也不得不承认席恩个人作风的确很成问题，有时候很难相信这家伙会找一个人安定下来，但那也是和琼恩在一起之前的印象了。他怀疑席恩又在满嘴跑火车，毕竟他以前也干过，原因无他，就是想看琼恩吃醋，罗柏无法理解。

“他说的性爱派对你们知道在哪吗？”

艾迪摇头，山姆先是低头再摇头，葛兰耸肩，派普翻了半个白眼。

“这就对了，”罗柏撒谎道，“席恩这个人喜欢胡说八道，他就是为了气琼恩。你看你们都不知道派对到底存不存在，说不定他在雅拉的沙发上闷头喝了一晚上酒。”

对面四人面面相觑。山姆满脸困惑，“但为什么……呃，等等，这是，呃，难道是……我是说，这是一种同性恋之间才会有的事吗？就是……呃，吉莉说同性恋玩得很开，他们不在乎伴侣是否撒谎出轨，只要不分手。如果不是的话，我……我搞不懂他为什么那么说。”

_因为席恩就是个喜欢玩弄感情的混蛋啊。_ 罗柏默默地想。

“我可不觉得这是什么‘同性恋之间才有的情趣’，”派普弯了弯两根手指，作了个括号的手势，“要我说，他就是不想和琼恩继续下去了。琼恩是你弟弟，你也知道他眼里容不下沙子。”

“女人喜欢作（Bitches be crazy），”葛兰赞同道，“也没人说男人不会这么干。我是平权主义者。”

“哦，平权主义者都喜欢闻女孩子内裤咯？”

罗柏觉得自己辩解得软弱无力，“话不能这么说，席恩他……嗯，我相信他不是故意的。他肯定只是故意惹琼恩生气。”

“Bitches be craaaaazy.”派普拉长了嗓音。

罗柏打量了这几人一眼，深吸一口气，下定决心，“我会和他们俩谈的。”

“诶妈，哥们儿你可算是说这话了！”派普握住他的手用力晃了晃，“这烂摊子……我说这俩的情感问题就交给你了，我们就撤了哈，我自己连女朋友都没找，爱情方面一窍不通。”

忧郁的艾迪同情地看着他，“如果你觉得你一个人搞不定，可以叫我一起来。”

“事实上，我觉得用不着了。”罗柏的嘴角扬起一个弧度。

艾迪愣了一下，派普和葛兰对视了一眼，后者眯起眼，“难道说……”

“没错，《琼恩席恩劝架守则101》B计划。”罗柏微笑，“‘七日性爱（Seven-day sex）’。”

TBC.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实我想写清新搞笑剧，但感觉最后有点点虐？？没有关系，大噶不要担心，结局肯定是HE，要怪就怪鱿鱼太作了吧（不是）

哥哥说完话之前，琼恩就打断了他，“不行。”

罗柏的整张脸都垮了下来，恨铁不成钢地凝视他。为了免遭接下来表哥的狗狗眼攻击，琼恩仰起脑袋倚在沙发靠背上，目光久久徘徊在天花板上，但没什么用，因为罗柏的红头发很快贴过来，他能用余光看见那双紧紧盯着自己的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮——通常情况下，他已经缴械投降了，可这次不行。这次琼恩比以往认真得多。

“别这么固执，他把整瓶洗衣液放进洗衣机里结果洗出来一地泡沫那次，你们吵得天昏地暗的，不也是靠我说的这个方法解决的？”

“罗柏，我再说一遍，”琼恩坚定道，“我不会和他上床、一连上七天的。我又不是发情期的狮子。”

一年半前，罗柏不知道从哪看到了这么一个‘七日性爱’的真人秀节目，搞出来的这么个主意。据他所说，他当时只是闲着没事儿干随便打开的，原本因为看到节目组拍摄的那几个已婚夫妇在日常生活中遇到的各种问题，导致他有点恐婚，而剧情一转，当丈夫们开始为妻子准备二人世界的浪漫夜晚、妻子们也试着把丈夫介绍给自己的朋友们，并晚上按时上床，完成真人秀安排的任务，连续七天过后，两人的感情好得仿佛刚订婚的年轻小情侣，而非到了七年之痒快离婚的怨夫和怨妇。

“我们又不是七年之痒。” _满打满算才四年，_ 琼恩内心腹诽。

“对于席恩来说四年简直就是一辈子。说实话我没想到你们俩能坚持到现在，他那人的性格……Well，每天和他睡觉的是你，你了解的肯定比我全面。”罗柏推了他的肩膀一下，“怎么样，像上次那样，我帮你们订餐厅和酒水，你们喝完酒回家该干嘛干嘛。”

“我不想。”琼恩抓起杂志摊开罩在自己脸上。

“为什么？你以前答应得很痛快。”

“你一定要我说？好吧，不如让我问问你，要是你一星期和简妮小吵一次，两周大吵一次，持续三年以上，虽然每次吵架后简妮都会改一点，但那远远不够。除此之外，她还乱吃飞醋，不让你多接触以前的朋友，禁止你加夜班，从来不保持屋内整洁，为了刺激你，还故意联系以前的炮友搞暧昧，你还不清楚他们到底是认真的还是开玩笑，你问她她也不告诉你，反而控诉你不信任她——”

“等等！不许这么说我女朋友，她和你们俩完全不一样。”

“问题就在这里，简妮不是席恩，所以你们能从高中谈到现在，吵架的次数屈指可数。”琼恩闭上眼叹气，“我没那么年轻了，没精力处理这些乱七八糟的戏码了。我只想从根源解决问题。”

“……”罗柏一把抓起琼恩脸上的杂志扔到一旁，眉毛拧成一股绳，“你开什么玩笑，你才25岁。”

“中世纪25岁的成年男人孩子都满地跑了。”

“你可真是少年老成，怎么不说30岁的中世纪男人都能当外公了？”罗柏反问。“所以你是怎么想的，打算彻底稳定下来？”

琼恩张了张嘴，没有直接回答。他的脑海中出现铺满天鹅羽毛的玻璃柜台正中央，缀满紫水晶的正方形米色丝绸戒枕上放着的那两枚并不华丽，但造型独一无二的钻石对戒。那是个人满为患的热闹夜晚，尽管他才刚刚下班，饿得饥肠辘辘，想随便吃点就赶紧回家，路过珠宝店时偶然瞥了一眼，脚步不由自主地停下了。 _是打算向女朋友求婚吗？_ 当他站在店内细细打量那戒指的成色和做工，柜台小姐兴致勃勃地问他。琼恩不禁微笑，点点头，懒得纠正她的用词不当。他很怀疑席恩那丢三落四的习惯，会让钻戒没过几天就不知道消失到哪去了。琼恩想好了，到时候一定会强迫席恩戴在中指上，除非睡觉和洗手，说什么都不能让他摘下来。

直到他受够了席恩的死不改悔和喜怒无常，这一切计划重新变成保存在电脑文件的三张钻戒广告图，以及银行卡记录上因为订餐厅消失的三位数字。

“琼恩，集中注意力！我在拯救你的爱情生活。”表哥拍了下他的脸。

“抱歉，我感谢你的努力，但真的没必要。”琼恩侧头看着他。

“这是你跟兄弟说话的态度？”红发男人眯起眼睛，抱起手臂，“作弟弟的，翅膀硬了就想飞了？我告诉你，当年的尿布还是我给你——”

“别跟我使雅拉对席恩那套，没用。而且你我年龄差不了几天。”

罗柏顿时泄了气，“妈的，好吧，我这个当哥的真是毫无尊严……你上次睡觉是什么时候？”

琼恩瞥了眼茶桌上的电子时钟，“Well，凌晨五点？”

“然后你十点就起来了？我说你怎么这么消极怠工，快起来给我睡觉去。”

罗柏起身握住他的手腕向卧室拖去，琼恩纹丝不动，“别闹了，我现在很清醒，我他妈一起来就喝了两杯咖啡。”

“是啊，你清醒地都开始冲我骂脏话了。”表哥嘀咕一声，“你喝的什么？”

“黑咖啡。”

“里斯黑咖啡？”罗柏挑起眉毛。

琼恩在撒谎和实话实说中纠结了三秒选择后者，“……铁岛黑咖啡。”

“那和生嗑咖啡因有什么区别？”罗柏瞪他一眼，“你今天不用上班，别想骗我，现在就给我去睡觉。”

琼恩坐起身，“除非你别擅自联系席恩，试图撮合我们。”

“那叫复合，你连话都说不清了。”

“我没和你玩文字游戏。”

他猜罗柏在极力克制翻白眼的冲动，“好，你先睡觉。”

倒在詹德利那张软得过分的床上，琼恩几乎是立刻就闭上眼了。一张柔软的绒被盖在他的后背，他身侧的床垫陷下去一些，一个毛绒绒的白色脑袋靠在他脸侧拱来拱去，罗柏在低声诱哄着：“白灵，快下来，我给你喂吃的”。没过几秒，那白影轻巧地跳到地板，窗帘被人拉得严严实实，只留下一个缝隙，正午温暖的阳光透进来，打在他的手臂上。在琼恩试图伸长手够到手机定闹铃之前，就陷入两眼一黑的睡眠之中。

等他再次睁眼，窗外已经全黑，照进来的只有街上昏黄的路灯，而书桌上的手机正嗡嗡地响个不停。一瞬间，琼恩冷汗直冒，他生怕自己错过公司客户的电话，抓起手机却发现显示屏上是罗柏的名字。

他刚接通，还没说话，表哥就噼里啪啦地呵斥道：“琼恩，你居然还在睡？你到底有多缺觉？我看你们俩吵架也是因为你最近睡眠不足，脾气变暴躁了吧？”

“不是你让我补觉的？”琼恩闭眼捏着自己的鼻梁。

“我没想到你能睡到现在！”罗柏恨铁不成钢的语气又来了，“算了，反正我都给你准备好了。你现在就起来去洗脸洗澡，换上我放在衣柜的西装，多喷香水，要木香不要果香，发胶在卫生间，玫瑰在我车上，你打车到我之前发的地址，席恩订的，据说是个新的法式餐厅，但店面很大应该不难找。现在是丰收节，街上全是人，我没办法准时接送你。”

有一瞬间琼恩还以为自己在做梦，“……啥？”

“我说你赶紧洗澡换衣服！”

“等等，”琼恩马上坐起来，“你怎么又瞒着我和席恩联系？”

“没错，我知道你要说什么，不许吼我，不许放席恩鸽子，你知不知道我废了多少口水才说动他的？没想到这次他比你理智。”琼恩刚想反驳，罗柏立即打断他，“有什么事和席恩说，骂我没用。”

琼恩深吸一口气，“别扯了，我的西装送去干洗店还没取回来。”

“我在你裤兜里搜出来干洗店的小票上有地址。”

“……需要我提醒你我已经不是十七岁了，你在侵犯成年人的隐私权么？”

“别现在上纲上线，你知不知道我这辈子能说动席恩那驴脑子的次数有多少？一只手都能数过来。”

琼恩暗自叹气，想象了一下席恩堵着气却不得不服软的表情，扬了扬嘴角，“好吧。”

“就当是帮我个忙，来这一次。要是你觉得矛盾没解决，我以后肯定不会再劝你们两个。”

“没问题。”

“说好了，如果你不来——”

“我就把新车借给你开半年。”

“你竟然拿那辆卓耿D30和我打赌？”罗柏相当惊讶，“很好，这下我放心了。”

他一丝不苟地按着罗柏说的做了：换上整洁如新的黑西装，打好领带，扎起头发喷上发酵，在短时间内把这次约会当成最严肃的会面精心准备。临走前，琼恩盯着镜子，惊异于自己只通过为出门认真准备就能燃起一丝希望。不管怎么说，相比八个小时前，对这段关系心怀放弃中带着的绝望，他现在真的相信自己和席恩能安然度过矛盾，心平气和地好好谈一谈。他还不想放弃那对钻戒和订好的餐厅，还有席恩这个蠢货，诸神在上，葛雷乔伊比他大将近两岁，连个人财务都理不清。他很难想象还会有谁能像自己一样包容这家伙。

_这件本来应该是订婚那天穿的。_ 琼恩拽了拽领带，忍不住想。

直到他驱车抵达目的地，胸口的那团火焰逐渐被浇灭了。他停在手机导航指向的地方，满腹狐疑地看到那是一家夜店的入口处。他甚至觉得自己可能看错了，或者来错地方，等他又花了十分钟核对罗柏短信里的地址和导航系统，确定没有任何人穿着正装走进那画满涂鸦的墙壁之间的小黑门，琼恩敢保证，自己压根没来错地方。

他死死握着手机，这才看到姗姗来迟的罗柏大步流星地朝他走来，额头上冒着汗，神色慌张。

“你竟然这么快就来了，”表哥努力表现出若无其事的模样，“说起来你可能不信，我发错地址了，然后……Well，席恩他，嗯，有点事，可能八点半无法赶到，不过你可以先去那个餐厅等他一会儿，我去催催他。”

琼恩眯起眼直视着他，“发错地址？”

“是啊，谁能想到我竟然复制错了。”罗柏干笑了两声，抬起胳膊揽住他的肩膀，转了个身，“这样，我和你坐一辆车，我知道那地方在哪，营业时间结束得很晚——”

“罗柏，你从不擅长说谎。”琼恩把他的手扒拉下来，冷冷地反问：“复制错地址是什么鬼借口，你以为我傻？”

“琼恩，你听我说，”罗柏搓了把脸，“我根本不知道他会……把这个鬼地方发给我，我猜他可能喝了点酒，我们一直是短信联系的，这次是我失误，我不应该那么急就——你脱衣服干什么？”

琼恩把西装外套扔给他，解开衬衫的三颗扣子，“当然是去夜店。”

“……别开玩笑了，老弟，相信我，你绝对不想进去的。”

“几个人？”琼恩头也不回地扯着领带。

“什么几个人？”

“他和几个人进去的？”

罗柏没有回答，只是不安地盯着他。琼恩瞬间明白了。

“等我一会儿，马上出来。”他把领带交给罗柏，卷起袖子，后者看他的眼神都变了。

“琼恩，冷静点！门口那么多保安，你想被那些人高马大的壮汉当铲垃圾一样铲出去么？”

琼恩丢给他一个莫名其妙的眼神，“我不是去打架，你把我当成什么人了？”

“那你卷什么袖子？！”

“我刚才穿得那么正式能进夜店吗？”

“行吧，你说的有道理，”罗柏抿了抿嘴，“但你上次还是打起来了。今天我要跟你一起进去。”

“随便你。”琼恩丢下这句话就朝着排队的人群走去。

说是排队，保安基本是摆设，只检查来的人是不是未成年，琼恩没花多长时间就进去了。他跟着前面一群吵闹的emo青少年们踏上楼梯，来到二楼真正的舞池，差点被迎面扑来的浓郁酒精和香水味呛到。整个厅内光线都呈冷色，天花板中央不断闪烁的激光灯发射出眼花缭乱的霓虹色。人很多，但因为时间尚早，加上有不少人挤在酒吧旁高一截的舞池上扭来扭去，还算畅通无阻。

而留意到高台的琼恩，立刻就发现了席恩的身影。事实上，他没法不注意他——席恩站在T字高台的最末端，上身光裸，头发凌乱，灯光打在他线条优美的胸膛，手里拿着一瓶打开的夏日红，周围挤满了穿着比基尼的女人。一曲完毕，突如其来的铂金光线投向高台上的人，席恩没发现靠在吧台的琼恩，而是从另一个男人手里夺过话筒，张开手臂，向楼上的DJ示意。

“本福德·他妈的·陶哈有没有告诉过你们今天是我的幸运日？”他大喊，舞池的其他人都停下来，转身来看他，“好啦陶哈，别那么看我，我说过今天你得让我免费点曲子！”

“除非你他妈给我五个金龙币。”DJ开玩笑似地回答，席恩哈哈大笑。

“金龙币我没有，但我可以给你免费口一次。”台下的人哄笑起来，席恩抓住一根钢管，靠在上面，“别笑，我认真的，这他妈就是单身的好处——你甩掉了你多管闲事的前任，现在你想给谁口他都他妈的管不着！”

琼恩的牙猛地撞在一起。

“好啊，伙计，为了庆祝，不如让我操你一次吧！”有人在台下高喊，琼恩浑身僵硬，立刻扭头看向声源处，然而人太多，根本找不到。

“谁刚才说的那句话？”席恩大声问，他脸颊绯红，嘴角勾起一个不怀好意的笑容，“别他妈看别人，我看到你了！你这骚货长得比我好看多了，说不定挨操的是你！”

然后他扭头，扫视着人群，突然停在吧台上。那双隐约翻着绿色的蓝眼睛越过黑压压的人头，与琼恩的目光撞在一起，无人察觉他们的对视，所有人忙着和怀里的情人亲热。琼恩看到他的笑容僵硬了一秒，随后扩大，露齿而笑，像是看到了什么有趣的东西，突然伸长手臂，把旁边的一个女孩搂进怀里，力气大到酒水都被洒了出去。当席恩这么做的时候，他的眼神依旧注视着琼恩，后者不确定他到底是得意扬扬还是幸灾乐祸。

**别。** 席恩把话筒送到嘴边时，琼恩在心里恶狠狠地说。 **别他妈说出来。**

“听好了，当一个人会因为往客厅花盆里倒牛奶的事儿选择和你分手，你也没必要挽留他了，”席恩扭过头说，人群发出嘘声，“噢，别别别，千万别，这不能怪他，他就是这么一个麻烦精（trouble maker），只能怪我自己被那张好看的脸迷惑了。他现在想挽回我了，求我回来，但你猜怎么着？我，他，妈，不，在，乎！”

DJ适时地奏响节拍，所有人欢呼起来，席恩大吼：“去他妈的稳定关系！”他把话筒扔在地上，把红酒倒在身旁红发女孩儿的胸口上，低头吻住双乳之间的缝隙，那女孩儿把手伸进他的金发里揉来揉去，席恩托着她的腰，堵住她的嘴唇，身边其他男人女人一哄而上，把他围在中央。

好了，他琼恩·雪诺今晚是看够了。

琼恩不知道自己是怎么出来的，等他回过神，他已经朝着停车场走去。一只手抓住他的胳膊，逼他停下，要不是罗柏先开口，他肯定看都不看就把拳头挥上去了。

“琼恩，我看到了，你——”

“结束了（It’s done）。”他打断罗柏，后者欲言又止。

“他喝多了。他不是故意的。”

“我用膝盖都能看出来他喝多了，但我醉后绝不会干这种事。”

罗柏稍一松手，琼恩挣脱出来，打开车门坐进去。他发动车子的时候罗柏拍打着他的窗户，指着手里的西装和领带。让他现在看到这套为了订婚专门买的衣服无异于火上浇油，琼恩打开冷风，双手搭在方向盘上盯着前方挤满情侣的步行道，想象自己已经把葛雷乔伊狠揍了一顿，试图冷静下来。

“你留着吧，”他冷淡地说，“对我没用了。”

他没听见罗柏的回答，黑车迅速向后倒退，调转车头，向宽阔的大路上疾驰而去。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我在写黑咖啡的时候想的是澳洲的Long Black，十分够劲，特别清醒，谁喝谁知道，起码对于我这种不怎么喝咖啡的人来说和生嗑咖啡因没区别了:D


	3. Part 3

桌上的手机开始震动时，琼恩正坐在阳台上抽第三根烟。他关了房间里的灯，目前只有小桌子上的笔记本和手机屏幕在散发着黯淡的白光，以及他吸烟时，右手指间烟头燃起的明黄色。

他等了一会儿，震动停止了，但没过多久又开始疯狂作响。琼恩撇了下嘴，把烟按进烟灰缸里掐灭，十分不情愿地拿起手机——哦，当然，想都不用想都知道是罗柏打来的，其一因为表哥是一个十分义气的朋友，其二则是席恩那种状态，没人照看肯定要出问题。以前是他来当‘监护人’，这回他没办法忍受继续待在那里，但他走之前就明白罗柏一定会留下来。

另一边传出来的声音印证了他的话，“琼恩，别挂电话，先听我说完——”

“他是不是喝多了？”琼恩打断他。

“……不愧是男朋友，”罗柏听上去气喘吁吁的，“我知道你不想见他，不过这次有点严重。”

“能有多严重，‘派克岛独立日’那么严重？”

“Well，比那严重多了。这次是‘里斯文化交流节’的严重程度，我知道你肯定明白我在说什么。”

琼恩忍不住搓了下脸。19岁的席恩在大学假期回家乡派克岛参加了一次派对，尽管他当年刚到合法饮酒的年龄，琼恩和罗柏眼睁睁看着雅拉带着她的一帮朋友，肆意取笑试图装得很成熟的席恩，后者为此倍感挫败，为了证明自己是个正儿八经的铁岛汉子，干了五瓶号称三瓶就倒的铁派克岛本地酿啤，结果不用猜也知道，一口酒都没喝的史塔克表兄弟最后是把醉得不省人事的席恩生拉硬拽带回去的。其次便是里斯文化节，琼恩陪席恩一起去厄斯索斯大陆度假，来里斯的第二天他就后悔了，因为当地过于开放的性文化，让席恩很是兴奋，虽然他的酒量比19岁时强了很多倍，琼恩还是‘有幸’见到了喝得兴奋过头的席恩，脱光了加入本地人举办的裸跑活动——作为里斯之行中最不堪回首的一个环节，他决定只告诉罗柏自己把衣衫不整、烂醉如泥的席恩拖回宾馆这一件事。

自那之后琼恩顾自思索了很久。他以往的恋爱经验中，从未有人像席恩这么阴晴不定、无事生非，私生活极度混乱。最终他确定自己对席恩是真心喜欢，否则绝对撑不到能看到那一幕。

“那你给我打电话干什么，直接送他去医院不就得了？”琼恩无法控制自己恼怒的语调。

“今天丰收节的交通状况你也看到了，等我把他带到医院急诊，他可能已经淹死在自己的呕吐物里了，开你家门的时候还是我把他背进来的。”罗柏咳了一声，“自从他和你在一起后我就再没处理过醉鬼，所以，你看……”

“……”琼恩非常无奈，“罗柏，你要骗我也编个好点的理由。你觉得我不知道那夜店与医院的距离可比我们家到医院的车程短多了？”

足有五秒罗柏没有回答，尴尬甚至从手机那边漫延到了琼恩这里。“……不来也行，先告诉我用什么东西解酒。”

“你打开冰箱，把鸡蛋拿出来敲开，留下蛋清，装满一个玻璃杯然后给他灌进去。”

“你不是认真的吧，真不打算过来？”

琼恩知道他刚才在用激将法，自己也有一丝动摇，但他不想这么快就承认。“等我处理完手头的事。”他含糊地说。

挂了电话后的琼恩立刻拿上外套带上笔记本直奔楼下。在试着找了好几家大门紧闭的药店后，他心烦意乱地意识到这个时间段不太可能有开着的私人药店，只好赶到二十四小时开放的公立医院，花超出三倍的价格买下来。等他乘电梯来到和席恩租下的公寓楼层时，还没来到门口就闻到一股浓烈的酒精味，事实上他更惊讶自己来的一路上没看见任何呕吐物的痕迹。

打开门的时候琼恩做好了被熏出去的心理准备，但他进去时没有闻到任何腐烂的味道，客厅所有窗户都大开着，半夜时分的凉风吹得他皱了皱眉。罗柏从卧室里快步出来，看见他的模样仿佛见到了旧神，“谢天谢地你可算来了！”

琼恩感到一丝不详，“他在里屋？”

“床上躺着。”罗柏推开门，客厅里的灯光透进去，首先引入眼帘的就是那头毛绒绒乱糟糟的棕发脑袋支在床垫边缘上。

“Whoa。”看着短裤褪到屁股上、套着琼恩的西装外套、趴伏在大床上鞋都没脱的席恩，琼恩挑了下眉毛，很惊讶他竟然没趴在马桶边呕吐，“他里面是不是——”

“没错，我找不到他的T恤了，又不能就把他半裸着扛上来。”

“然后你就直接给他套上我花了一千金龙币买的西装？”

“别这么说，大不了送去洗衣店里干洗。”罗柏拍了下他的肩膀。

琼恩叹息一声，走进去坐在席恩瘫软的“尸体”旁边，伸手摸了下他红得过分的侧脸。葛雷乔伊的肤色从来不是最白的，但当他从脸到脖子的皮肤都呈现出一种不健康的红色，四肢软绵绵地陷进床铺里，别人怎么拽都拽不起来，证明他已经醉酒到一定境界了。

“涡药科（我要喝）……”席恩迷迷糊糊地半睁开眼打量一下琼恩，一只手伸向自己的裤带，被后者眼疾手快制止了，把他的胳膊扒拉回去。

“喝什么喝，不许喝了。”

“不，涡药科（我要喝）……津港立（金汤力）……”

琼恩停在原地足有三秒，突然架起席恩的胳膊。

“你在干嘛？”罗柏快步走过来。

“他要上厕所了。”

“……你竟然还能听懂他说什么？回来的路上他唠唠叨叨说的十句话里有七句我都听不懂。”

琼恩解释道：“他刚才说要喝金汤力，意思是他想上厕所。”

“这什么跟什么……难道不是喝醉之后的胡言乱语？”

“相信我罗柏，我照顾他无数次了，他就是这个意思。”琼恩因想起又一件往事而咬牙切齿，“我不想再冒风险相信他的话了。”

“别扶我！”没等表哥搭话，刚从床上爬起来的席恩忽然对他推推搡搡的。琼恩怒从心起，猛地松开对方手腕，只听咣当一声，席恩面朝下重重摔在地摊上，嘀嘀咕咕的咒骂和呻吟从他仿佛被猫抓了舌头般的嘴里传来。站在一旁的罗柏发愁地捂住眼睛。

“这算不算家庭暴力？”

“结婚就算了。”琼恩闷声闷气地说，蹲下来第二次把席恩的手臂架在自己肩膀上，罗柏上前架起他的另一只，两人把醉鬼海怪夹在中间，勉强能保证他不走到半中央突然跌倒。

而最麻烦的还在后面。在琼恩抬起马桶盖，又忙着帮席恩脱外裤，实话说他没感觉到哪里不对劲，直到扯着席恩的内裤边缘时，罗柏突然提高声音：“妈的，等一下，你这是要替他……小解？”

琼恩嗯了一声，又开始往下拉内裤，被罗柏抓住手腕，“能不能等我先出去再给他脱裤子？”

“……你认真的吗？我一个人又架不住他。”琼恩动了动手臂，罗柏依旧死死拽住他，他一抬头就能看见表哥一脸欲言又止，“你怎么突然在意起这个了？”

“我当然会介意！你是要当着我的面把他的老二掏出来！”

“……”他哑口无言了一会儿，“你们不是朋友吗？”

“是啊，但这不代表我们看过彼此的老二！”

夹在中间的席恩双腿一软，两个人立刻收紧搂住他的胳膊，于是一张带着酒气的脸埋进琼恩的脖颈，伴随着喉咙里咬字不清的“我要喝金汤力快给我金汤力”。

“你要是把我和他都扔在卫生间，你就得帮我们两个人洗衣服了。”琼恩眼神示意肩膀上醉醺醺的席恩。

“……该死。好吧，好吧，你给他脱裤子，完事儿以后告诉我。”罗柏别过头去，浑身上下充满了直男气息。

“你们没去大学体育馆游过泳？”琼恩觉得好笑，但他不否认眼下这种情况的确很尴尬。

“去过，怎么了？”罗柏的后脑勺仍然冲着他。

“游完以后洗澡的时候不就等于看见了？”他把席恩软踏踏的老二掏出来，但对方半天没动静，琼恩只好用下巴拱一拱他的头顶，低声催促。

“但我不会专门近距离观察那里！”罗柏粗声粗气地补充。他等了一会儿，水流声停止后迫不及待地问：“现在好了吧？”

“马上就——”

表哥转过脑袋的瞬间又猛地扭了回去，“他妈的，我瞎了——你为什么还不把它弄回去！”

“我怎么知道你突然转过来啊！”琼恩抿住嘴让自己不笑出来，他还‘贴心’地给席恩抖了抖，才动作迅速地拉起内裤和外裤。

兄弟俩把席恩重新拖回床上的路上充斥着诡异的沉默。直到葛雷乔伊一头栽进床垫里，罗柏颤抖着嘴唇，“我不敢相信我今天有生以来第一次竟然看到了另一个男人的老二……这个男人还是我最好的朋友，以及我最亲的表弟的男朋友。”

“放心，等席恩醒来后我就告诉他你把他当成最好的朋友。”琼恩煞有介事地点头。

罗柏含糊地应了一声，逃也似的离开卧室，不一会儿琼恩便听到卫生间里传出洗手的声音，水流声大得仿佛扶着席恩老二的是他一样。

“涡毫颗，涡药盒睡（我好渴，我想喝水）……”当琼恩打开床头灯，床上的海怪皱紧眉头，开始口齿不清地嘀咕。

琼恩没理他，从衣柜里随便拿了件大号卫衣，把席恩从床上拖起来，脱掉自己的西装外套，费了半天劲才给他穿上去。过程中席恩一句话都没说，除了偶尔呻吟几次，和他根本支撑不住自己的上身，总是想从琼恩的手臂间滑回到床上。

等琼恩把他沾满乱七八糟液体的短裤扯下来，换上一条新的，席恩突然睁开双眼，看了眼忙着给他换衣服的琼恩，头一歪又闭上了，伸手拍了下琼恩的小臂，“水。”

琼恩忍住翻白眼的冲动，“确定不想要酒，不想喝金汤力了？”

席恩咕哝了两声，站在门口不断用毛巾擦手的罗柏插了一句：“你来之前我给他量过体温了，稍微有点发烧。”

“我看也是。”琼恩的手伸进去摸了下席恩发烫的腹部，后者嘴里哼哼唧唧的，扭过头侧趴着蜷缩起来，“胃疼么？”

回答他的又是一阵含义不明的咕哝，罗柏嘀咕“说的什么鬼”，琼恩则心知肚明，“疼就对了，你开喝之前但凡吃过一点东西都不会疼成这样。”

“滚开，雪诺。”席恩低声骂道。

琼恩立刻站起来，头也不回地走出卧室，罗柏赶紧跟上来，“你不是要回——”

“当然不是，”他没好气地打断表哥，把自己的药掏出来，“不幸的是他还死不了，吃药之前我得让他吃点东西。”

等他打开冰箱，琼恩和罗柏同时沉默了，表哥还装作若无其事，但显然是相当嫌弃地抬手挡住鼻子，“嗯……你们两个是不是都没想到能分居这么长时间？”

琼恩抿紧嘴点了点头。

于是他们又花了十分钟时间把冰箱里坏掉的水果蔬菜以及牛奶腾出来扔掉。罗柏自告奋勇去买做汤用的生鲜，他出门后琼恩烧了一壶水，双手抱臂百无聊赖地等着水开。等他把葡萄糖口服液倒进杯里加入温水，送到席恩嘴边喂了一口，后者马上嫌恶地扭过头，“天啊这什么鬼……我要喝冰水。”

琼恩按捺住内心的不耐烦，“这是解酒的。”

“我不喝，”席恩嘟囔，眼皮略微撑开一丝缝隙，“我胃里难受。”

“喝冰水更难受。”

“我不信。我以前就这么喝的。”

_你爱信不信。_ 琼恩强压怒火，“葛雷乔伊，你不要敬酒不吃吃罚酒，小心我给你灌生蛋清。”

出乎意料的是席恩没有顶嘴，反而扬起脑袋眯起眼看他，轻声问：“你生气了？”

“……”琼恩把杯子放在桌上，“我没有。”

“你生气了，你的脸鼓鼓的，就像个……像个河豚。”他被自己的话逗笑了，冲着琼恩咧嘴笑出声来，“河豚雪诺，哈哈哈哈哈……咳、咳咳……”

他开始咳嗽的时候琼恩也忍不住笑了，手背在席恩热乎乎的脸颊上摩挲着，“看见没，这就是报应。”

海怪拍开他的手，“我要是喝了你是不是就不烦我了？”

笑容从琼恩的唇边逐渐褪去，他不得不提醒自己之前下定的决心坚决不能改变，“没错。”

席恩似乎没注意到琼恩的变化，他的手攀在琼恩的臂膀上半坐起来，一口气喝光了所有水——而其中的四分之一都从他的嘴角漏出去了，一半落到地摊上，一半顺着脖子流下。他躺倒在床上，直接抬手想用卫衣的袖子擦嘴和脖子，被琼恩略带嫌弃地按了回去，拿来纸巾给他擦了个干净。

“噢……噢。”琼恩刚想出去拿布子，听见席恩在床上嘟嘟囔囔地发出某种特定的声音时，心下一惊，转身看到对方全身蜷缩得仿佛跪在床垫上，双手都捂住肚子，“喔……我，呃……我觉得我有点……”

_哦操。_ 他暗骂了一句，瞬间跑到席恩身旁，“你是不是想吐？”

席恩摇头，什么都没说，安静地吓人，却把肚子捂得更严实。

“你要吐了。”琼恩笃定地说。根据他前几年照顾醉鬼席恩的经验，海怪只要突然不愿意搭话，百分之九十的可能性是胃里翻涌的胆汁和酒精马上要涌到喉咙，而他偏偏觉得自己还能控制得了。第一次出现这种情况时琼恩信了，接着他就后悔了——席恩的衬衣和他当初最喜欢的那件皮夹克被毁了个干净。

“好了好了，起来吧。别想让我留下来给你洗床单枕巾。”琼恩架着他的腋下拖起来，席恩只是一个劲儿摇头，过了几秒他突然停下了，麻利地从床上爬起来，甚至不需要琼恩的帮助，然后就在地毯上又摔了个四仰八叉。

琼恩一边叹气一边把他的一条胳膊扛到肩膀上，两个人跌跌撞撞地冲向卫生间。刚跪下，席恩就扒着马桶边缘大吐特吐起来，琼恩坐在他身边侧头看着，发现对方的整个脑袋都快埋进里面了，伸出一只手顺着他的后背。

“吐吧。”琼恩仿佛自言自语一样说道，“吐完就好了。”

“这可不怪我！”吐到一半的席恩突然说，“要不是你喂我的那杯水我肯定不……呕——”

“你先吐完再说吧。”琼恩翻白眼。他瞪着抱着马桶吐个没完、身上一股酒味和呕吐味的席恩，不知道这是第几次怀疑自己的品味了。

接下来发生的事，琼恩不得不屏住呼吸干完：他把席恩拉到浴缸旁边靠好，抹掉他嘴边的残留液体，冲掉马桶里黏糊糊的、散发着胃酸味的呕吐物，拿来毛巾沾上凉水擦干净席恩的脸和头发，半是诱哄半是威胁地逼着他喝了一大口漱口水，总算除去了嘴巴里的味。第二次找好干净衣物给席恩换上后，琼恩好不容易把他扛起来再扔回床上，额头上满是汗珠。

盖上被子后，席恩很快就闭上眼睛。琼恩坐在他身旁歇了一阵，听见客厅里有人开门的声音，刚准备站起来，一只手突然抓住他的手腕，“Don’t leave me, Jon.（别离开我，琼恩）”

琼恩犹豫了几秒，“除非你吃点东西，再把药吃了。”

“不。”席恩闭着眼睛皱眉，“我刚吐你就让我吃？”

“药有刺激性，吃了更胃疼。”

“那就不吃了。”

“听话点。”琼恩把一袋小酥饼打开，席恩别头躲开，脸埋进枕头里闷声闷气地抱怨。

“说了不吃就不吃，你怎么跟雅拉一样烦人。”

琼恩直翻白眼。 _我要是雅拉，现在就扳住你的脑袋强行喂进去。_

不过他必须得换个对策了。“葛雷乔伊，你是我见过的最自恋的人，你的穿衣品味差得像前半生一直在沙漠里生活的野蛮人，每次发型做得像鸡窝，不会自拍就算了还晒出来丢人现眼。我早就应该和你分手了，我这辈子没见过像你这么难搞的家伙，喜欢你的人不管男的女的都是眼瞎。”

“你他妈说什么？”席恩突然扭头睁大眼，“你给我闭嘴，雪诺，我他妈才是那个总是迁就——唔唔唔——”

琼恩把他嘴里的酥饼又往里面塞了塞，“总算张嘴了，你的口水已经沾上去了别想——妈的，葛雷乔伊，不许吐！”

“吼男呲（好难吃）！”席恩用醉醺醺的眼神表达自己的不满，直到他全都咽下去，还是有三分之一的碎渣掉在床上，被琼恩一一扫下来用纸包好。

吃药的时候席恩总算没有磨叽，乖乖咽下琼恩递来的两片抗酸药和消炎药。琼恩坐在他枕头旁，掌心贴上席恩热乎乎的脸颊，发现感觉出乎意外地好，也不知道是不是体温上升的缘故，席恩的皮肤软绵绵的很舒服。有那么一会儿，席恩闭着眼一动不动，只有睫毛轻颤，他以为海怪睡着了，刚想站起来，席恩突然拉住他腰间的皮带，梦呓一般呢喃：“……我头疼。”

琼恩不动声色地拨开他的手，“睡着就好了。”

“我疼得睡不着。”席恩又扒上他的裤子。

“过一会儿就不疼了。”琼恩不厌其烦地把他的手拿开。

席恩哼了哼，忽然勾住他的袖口，“我们做爱吧（Let’s make love）。”

“不。”琼恩说，但没把他的手甩下去。于是席恩挪动着胳膊，手摸到他的大腿内侧，琼恩没管，任他盲人摸象般碰来碰去。

“我们应该上床，好久没做了，”葛雷乔伊喃喃着，“我想你了。”

“是吗。”好像内心被触动了几分，琼恩的手插进他干燥的头发里。

“和我上床，我硬了。”席恩叹息着，掌心隔着裤子久久徘徊在琼恩的胯间。

_你软得像条毛毛虫。_ 琼恩想，把他的手抓起来放回被子里，“明天再说，先睡觉。”

“你要去哪？”他起身时，席恩半醉半醒地眯眼瞟着他，而琼恩，不知怎的，做不到完全忽略。

“给你做汤。”

“我不想喝汤。”

“明天你就想了。”

席恩的灰蓝眼睛像拉住他衣领的一双手，无形中把他往床上拉扯，“你还会回来么？”

“我不知道。”他决定说实话，抬手关了灯，终于脱身。

走出卧室前琼恩回头看了眼脑袋几乎埋在被子中的席恩。海怪已经完全闭上眼昏睡过去，那双眼睛却好像还在注视着他。事实上，就算自己不愿意承认，琼恩的确想吻他，操他，抓住他的头发把他按进枕头里，无情而用力地干他，发泄几个小时前积郁在胸口的无法抒发的怒火。席恩·葛雷乔伊永远都是这么一个喜欢玩弄感情的混球，可又因为他有着琼恩无法抗拒的吸引力，不管过程中需要多长时间，最终琼恩一定会原谅他，再过几个月他们又会重蹈覆辙，直到某一天性爱无法解决一切。在他订婚前，琼恩决定把关系终将破裂的萌芽掐死在无限谅解的泥土里。

“Awww, isn’t he a lil cutie?（噢——他可真是个小可爱啊）”

琼恩回头抱住派普的脑袋狠狠揉了把，“我说过多少次了，别站在后面给我配音。”

“好好好，妈的别揉乱了啊！”派普挣脱出来，笑得很欠揍，“但你必须承认刚才是那么想的，你骗不了我。”

“大半夜的你来这里干嘛？”琼恩感到莫名其妙，派普伸手晃了晃手里袋子装的鸡胸肉，罗柏在一旁解释，“我找遍了还在开的超市都没找到能做汤的鸡肉，正好你朋友住在附近。”

“然后你愿意放下游戏跑来帮我做饭？”

“谁说我要帮你，你认识我这么多年，见过我做饭吗？”派普摊开手，“好吧我承认是来看笑话的，是你男朋友的笑话，听你哥说他喝得烂醉，刚才又吐过了。真是天道好轮回。”

“……你是不是还在记恨他说你处男的事儿？”

“……”派普转了转眼珠，“嗯……不是，我当然是来支持你的……？”

“谢了，回去接着打游戏吧。”琼恩善意地拍了他一下，后者夸张地舒了口气。

“他睡着了？”派普走后罗柏问道。琼恩耸了下肩膀，表哥挑起眉毛，把卧室门推开了一条缝隙，“还真是。你处理酒鬼的手法很娴熟啊，席恩真的经常喝醉吗？”

琼恩掰开洋葱皮，“他是你朋友，什么德行你不知道么？”

“我一直以为自从你们两个在一起后他就收敛很多了。而且他爱面子你也不是不知道，天天在外面标榜自己千杯不倒。”

事实恰恰相反，席恩似乎是明白不管自己多造作琼恩都会帮他收场，喝醉的次数比以往更甚。“我只能说还好他没有酒精上瘾的毛病，不然我肯定会把他送进互助中心。”

一切材料准备就绪，琼恩把佐料和切好的鸡肉都放进盛满水的小锅里，定好闹钟就坐回沙发上打开笔记本。页面依旧是令他无比头痛的工作档案，他皱了皱眉，挨个关掉，视线落在放在桌面的那几张对戒照片上。盯着屏幕上的特写照片，琼恩敢保证席恩也会喜欢这枚戒指，而想到他计划好的一切已经泡汤，多少令人有些气馁。

“你打算向他求婚？”一个声突然出现在他后背。

砰地一声，笔记本被合上，琼恩扭过头惊魂未定地看着表哥，“你怎么还在这里？”

“我说过我要走了吗？”罗柏绕到他身旁坐在，眼神中满是好事的意味，“刚才那是戒指图片？”

“你看错了。”琼恩不动声色地回答。

“不可能，我对我的视力很有信心。”

“就算是，也和求婚没关系。”

罗柏没有立刻回答。他望向琼恩的眼神布满后者最不愿看到的情绪意味，通常这样的眼神过后是他现在最不需要的清肠时刻。

“琼恩，我知道你这次很坚定，但——”

“你知道我很坚定就行，不用说后面的了。”

表哥的狗狗眼瞬间浮现，“起码让我把话说完。”

“你是想劝我别和席恩分手，目的我已经知道了，谈话内容有必要再过一遍吗？”

“……老天爷，你什么时候像我妈一样严肃了？”

琼恩的脑海里出现凯特琳夫人不苟言笑的冰冷表情。他和罗柏对视了一眼，两人同时笑起来。

“好吧，其他的我不多说，我只想让你们最后再谈一次。”

“只谈一次？你确定？”琼恩扬起眉梢，罗柏认真地点头。

“之后你们是复合还是分手都不关我事了。”表哥湛蓝的双眼扫视着他，“你是不是有一种如释重负的感觉？”

恰恰相反，琼恩点头的时候只觉得压在心上的石头又重了几分。他这是正式给自己下了最后通牒。

一直等到汤做好，罗柏才打着哈欠离开了。琼恩把锅里的汤汁分别倒进两只碗里装好，放进冰箱。他原本想直接离开，但自己却鬼使神差地推开卧室门，走到床边看了一会儿双眼紧闭的席恩。不知道是感受到他的目光，还是仍然因宿醉难受，席恩的眼皮扯开一条缝，客厅投进来的光线在他的另一侧脸上晃动。

“你回来了。”海怪低声说。琼恩知道他还不怎么清醒，否则迎接自己的应该是扔过来的枕头。

“汤做好了，明天起来你肯定会难受，但一定要喝完了再吃药。”

“你怎么还不睡？”席恩闭上眼，仿佛没听见他在说什么。

琼恩愣了一下，“……我有工作。”

“别工作了，和我上床。”

“你醉得不轻，葛雷乔伊。你都不知道自己在说什么。”琼恩不禁把手伸进被子里，握住他发热的手掌。

“那就和我睡觉。”席恩咕哝道，“我很想你，琼恩。”

琼恩犹豫了好一会儿，在理智和困倦中挣扎，最终脱下外衣爬上床，和席恩躺在一起。他小心翼翼地伸出手，顺着席恩软软的脸颊轮廓一路滑下来，经过他棱角分明的下颌曲线，落在他的卫衣领口上。而海怪则是揉了揉眼睛，轻轻捧住他的腕骨送回脸侧，以一种奇特的可爱方式闻了闻他的衣服。

“你抽烟了。”

琼恩梳理着他的头发，“你闻出来了？”

“你身上全是烟味，呛死人了。”席恩嘀咕，蠕动着上前，脑袋离开枕头，直接靠到琼恩的胸膛上，后者能感觉到有几根手指在身上划来划去，“怎么又抽烟，我不是让你戒烟么，你骗我。”

“看来我们都有欺骗对方的时候。”琼恩漫不经心地说。他的手仍然爱抚着席恩的脸颊。

“我没骗过你。”

“Well，你承认你出轨了。”

“我没有。”席恩含糊地回答，“我没骗你。”

一瞬间，琼恩突然福至心灵。他小心翼翼地从兜里拿出手机，按下录音键，挪到席恩脑袋旁边。

“你说你和其他人上床了。”他清了清嗓子。

“我为什么要和他们上床，我又不喜欢他们。”席恩依旧闭着眼，没发现他在干什么。

“所以，”琼恩问，“相比较起来你还是更喜欢我？”

海怪嗯了一声，“但你抽烟。我最烦你抽烟。”

“我也很烦你醉酒。”

“总比抽烟好。”

“席恩·葛雷乔伊，你永远不讲道理。”

“谁说的？”席恩哼了一声，“就是不跟你讲而已。”

琼恩吻上他的头顶，把笑容藏在席恩干燥凌乱的金棕发丛里。他关掉录音，收好手机，温热的掌心贴在席恩依旧隐隐发凉的胃上，引来后者满足的喟叹。当他的胸口传来阵阵呼吸的平稳起伏，琼恩也闭上了眼，他的眼皮沉重，加上堵在胸口的石头终于被击碎，没过多久就沉沉睡去。

*

席恩做了一场梦，梦里他从一栋着火的大楼里逃出来，一屁股坐上湖边码头的小船，奋力划桨向湖中心前进。小船停在中央时，他停下手头的动作，惊讶地发现自己竟然在一片海里。冷风吹起，掠过他的肌肤带走温度，席恩瑟瑟发抖，却发现船身开始摇晃，他一抬头，目瞪口呆地眼睁睁看着卷起两人高的海啸劈头盖脸地向他扑来，海水瞬间浇透他的脑袋和上身——

“呃啊啊啊——！”

席恩大叫着坐起来，抹掉脸上的水，整个人都清醒了。站在床边的雅拉笑眯眯地看着他，手里拿着一个空碗。

“哟，可算是醒了？”

“你他妈居然用水浇我？！”席恩跳下床，发现自己的卫衣都湿了。

“这是和长辈说话的态度？”雅拉照着他的后脑勺来了一下，“少来怪我，你他妈睡得像个死猪，怎么叫都不醒。”

_你不也咒骂了？_ 席恩在心里嘀咕，觉得头晕，身子晃了晃又倒了回去。“几点了？”

“下午两点。”雅拉给他扔了一盒药，“快去吃饭，吃完饭赶紧吃胃药，听见没。”

“……饭？”席恩觉得自己好像还没醒酒，“怎么回事，我怎么在这间公寓里？”

“哦，你说你和琼恩的‘爱巢’？”

“闭嘴。”席恩咕哝。他对昨天发生的事没太大印象，只记得他故意翘了和琼恩的见面机会，和一帮狐朋狗友去一家新开的夜店嗨，点了很多歌，喝了很多酒，隔得远远地看到了琼恩，还把他气走了，接着是更多的酒和药物，最后他好像是被罗柏带走的——然而不知道为什么他总觉得昨晚琼恩也在，还和他说了很多话，最糟糕的是席恩根本不记得自己都说了什么。

“好了，别躺在这儿挺尸，给我赶紧换好衣服去吃饭。”雅拉往他脸上扔了件T恤，席恩慢吞吞地脱下湿淋淋的卫衣，换衣服时眼睛一瞥看到床脚放了一件西装。恍惚间席恩似乎想起了什么，他确定自己肯定没有这种死板的西服，十有八九是琼恩的，结果昨晚被他穿回来了。

他跪在床垫上俯下身，凑到鼻尖深吸一口。好了，上面满是酒精和烟的味道，琼恩常用的那几款古龙水味一点都闻不到。他可以确定这件衣服肯定被自己穿过了。

“你在干嘛？”一个女声突然响起。

席恩赶紧坐起来，手里还抓着那件西装，和姐姐大眼瞪小眼，“……”

“你就像个变态一样闻你男友的衣服。”雅拉似笑非笑地眯眼。

“……我没有！”他急忙辩解，“我只是记不起来昨天是不是穿过这件！”

“是吗，随你便吧。”雅拉丢给他一个嫌弃的眼神，“快去刷牙洗脸，你浑身都是酒味。”

席恩不知道自己是怎么在脑子里塞满浆糊般晕乎乎的状态下洗漱完的，走出卧室门时只觉得胃里翻江倒海，但他闻到饭菜的香味后还是吞咽了一下，胃好像终于活了起来。

“我怎么不知道你还会做饭？”听见微波炉叮的一声时，席恩哼了一声。

“谁说是我做的？”雅拉眯起眼，转身去微波炉里拿吃的，“你小子真是喝断片了吧？昨晚你男朋友过来的事儿你不记得了？”

_操，原来琼恩真的来过了。_ 席恩表现出很无所谓的模样，“你说的是前男友吧。”

雅拉把一碗热乎乎的鸡汤砰地一声摔在桌上，摘了棉手套，抱起手臂面无表情地瞪着他。在那双冰冷眼神的注视下，席恩再饿都不敢拿起勺子。他艰难地吞咽一下，发现喉咙很干。

“好吧，我昨晚可能做了一些……比较过分的事儿，我喝的酒太多了。所以我和他肯定完了。这次是真的。”

“是啊，你站在舞池上面用麦克各种奚落嘲讽他，还当着他的面和别人亲热。你没被他揍一顿真是走运了。”

“……你怎么知道的？”

“那个红毛小子告诉我的。”

席恩耸了下肩膀，拿起勺子刚想开吃，被雅拉一把抓走，“别一脸吃断头饭的表情，你到底怎么想的？琼恩比你小，做事比你成熟多了，你他妈背着他出轨他都照样来照顾你，用猪脑子好好想想你以后还能不能碰上这么好的伴侣。”

“操，别污蔑我，我他妈没出轨！”席恩急了，开始大吼。

“你别骗我，那红毛小子说你之前总拿出轨刺激琼恩。”

“我是瞎编的！”席恩揉着太阳穴，“我怎么可能背着他搞别人……我还是有道德情操的好吧？”

“所以，又是虚张声势？”雅拉靠在椅背上恨铁不成钢地质问，“那你干嘛还刺激他？”

“因为他从没告诉我他和他现在处的很好的一个朋友激吻过。”席恩冷淡地回答。

“……就因为这个？”

“最初是因为他指责我把牛奶倒进花盆里，我是不想浪费食物，我他妈怎么知道牛奶会在花盆里发酵出那么恶心的味道？再说了不浪费食物是他提的，植物也是他非要养的，真要问起，应该是我一直在迁就他才对。”

“……”雅拉欲言又止，“你们俩真是一对幼稚鬼。这算什么吵架理由？”

“是吧？”席恩捶了下桌子，“他还说了一大堆鬼话，什么要为了彼此改变坏习惯，细节决定成败，为了长远考虑，这样那样的，我都不知道他在胡扯什么，没头没脑的！”

“等等，”雅拉若有所思地扫了他一眼，“你确定他真这么说的？”

“废话。”席恩没好气地磨了磨牙，“我能吃饭了吧？”

姐姐什么都没说，他便迫不及待喝了一大口汤。他一向不擅长做任何食物，尽管和琼恩在一起的这些年里或多或少地被他威逼利诱，学会了一些做饭的技巧和种类，但只要琼恩有时间，他宁可吃琼恩随便做的饭也不想自己动手。想到这可能是最后一次吃，席恩的喉咙就像吞了一块海胆似的，又蛰又疼，堵得慌。

而姐姐的下一句话差点让他呛住，“你知不知道他打算向你求婚？”

一口汤汁喷了出来，雅拉及时蹬腿把凳子向后撤了一段距离，嫌弃地给咳个不停的席恩抽了两张纸巾，后者咳得眼泪都出来了，“能不能别在我吃饭的时候开这种玩笑？”

“我可没开玩笑，红毛小子说的，说他无意间瞥见他表弟用笔记本看戒指款式。”

“……”

“我一开始也不信，谁想和你这个小混蛋订婚啊？但你刚才说的那些话有点蹊跷，你男朋友的性格又那么稳重，显然是那种干什么事都做规划的Nerd。”

“你意思是，”席恩斟酌着用词，“他在考虑我和他……那什么，之后的生活？”

“结婚之后，没错，”雅拉点头，“知不知道我是怎么想的？我猜他说不定把求婚计划都做好了，结果你搞了这么一出，我要是他，你现在肯定躺在医院ICU里用吸管吃流食。”

“……不可能，”席恩站了起来，双手支在脑袋后面，脑子清醒了百分之二百，“不可能不可能不可能……不可能！”

“怎么不可能，”雅拉冷眼瞪他，“冷静点，坐下来。”

席恩站在原地反抗了三秒，最终在雅拉杀人的目光下投降了。

“你看看你自己做的都是什么事？”雅拉呵斥，“臭小子，多大了还得让我替你操心私人生活？我原本以为你交男朋友起码不会搞出人命，现在倒好，你还挺会伤人心、制造感情危机的啊。其他的话我也懒得说了，如果雪诺非要和你分手，那也是你自己作的。”

“我哪知道他想订婚。”席恩试图辩解。坦诚讲，他甚至想象不出琼恩·雪诺站在钻石展柜前挑戒指的画面，更别提猜得出对方能作出这样堪称浪漫的事。

“就算不知道，你觉得你的所作所为是对的了？”雅拉又不轻不重地拍了一下他的脑袋，“别想让我替你收拾烂摊子，这回你得自己负责。”

接下来的三个小时内，席恩一直躺在床上思考人生。雅拉说到做到，说完那些话就离开了，留下席恩脑袋向下仰着，倒挂在床边盯着窗外阳光逐渐向远方斜去，不过他的宿醉脑实在撑不住，没过五分钟他差点又对着地毯干呕。

_我完了，他肯定要分手了。_ 他把脸埋进枕头中央时闷闷地想。这和先前的感觉不一样，最初他只是很生气琼恩在小题大做，并信心满满地自认为没做错什么，然而得知琼恩那些举动背后的真实涵义，席恩知道自己真的搞砸了。更糟糕的是他不知道该怎么道歉，通常情况下率先服软的总是琼恩，但这次和以往不同，琼恩肯定会甩了他。

席恩很惊讶自己会这么难过。也很惊讶会承认自己难过。更惊讶的是明知道对方可能先甩手走人，他却没觉得自己吃亏。

_真是奇怪。_ 他想。

不过除了雅拉他还有其他帮手。太阳快下山的时候席恩拨了一个号码出去，刚接通，没等对方说话便急忙开口：“江湖救急，是好兄弟就帮帮我。”

“我还能说不帮吗？你们俩对我来说天天低头不见抬头见的。”罗柏听上去很无奈，“说吧，你是想和琼恩直接分手还是要挽回他。”

“……”话在席恩喉咙里卡了几秒，“嗯，后者。”

“听上去一点诚意都没有。”罗柏吐槽道，“我猜你刚醒来吧？”

“胡说，我都把汤喝完了。”席恩搓了搓眼，“他是不是……Well，真的买了戒指？你懂的，就是……”

“我可没这么说啊，我只是不小心看见他桌面上有戒指图片。怎么了，你就因为这个改变想法了？”

“什么鬼，我他妈又不是拜金主义者（Golden digger）！”席恩讽刺道，“我猜你的小弟弟才是脸上皱纹又加了好几条吧？你们史塔克家最后都得像你一样满脸皱纹。”

“求人办事就这态度吗？算了就当我多管闲事——”

“别别别！我开玩笑的！”席恩急忙大吼，听见手机另一边的罗柏笑了一声，“好吧，我得让你帮个忙，让他过来见我一面。”

“我怎么帮你，你昨天干了点儿什么事不记得了吗？要不要我帮你回忆一下？”罗柏很严肃。

席恩一点都不想让别人细数自己的‘罪行’，但他有求于人，堵不上罗柏的嘴，只好任由对方从头到尾顺了一遍事情经过，并了解到不少自己记不清的事。然而听见罗柏最后的抱怨时，他忍不住笑了。

“别笑！你知不知道这有多尴尬？我一点都不想看见你的老二好吗！现在那画面一直在我脑子里久久徘徊不去了！”罗柏愤愤地骂道，席恩笑得更大声了。

“恐同即深柜啊伙计，说不定你有什么还没被自己发现的新嗜好。”

“噢得了吧，我现在和简妮好得很，少来用LGBT道德绑架我！”

插科打诨过后，罗柏同意了，“但你最好把握住这次机会，下次怎么求我都没用了。”

“你就说我还在难受，”席恩想了想，“或者说他的西服还没拿回去。”

“老实说，我觉得后面那个理由更实在点，毕竟是他花了不少金龙币买的。”罗柏用一种恼人的坦诚语气回答。

等待的时间是如此漫长，可直到听见有人在外刷门卡的声音，席恩还没想好怎么和琼恩道歉。说“对不起”最直接，但也最没用；任何和自己辩解有关的话也不能说，琼恩会认为是借口； _难道要我说因为戒指的事回心转意？操，怎么听都像拜金主义。_

脚步声在客厅缓缓响起，席恩立刻撩起被子盖在身上，瞥到那件皱巴巴的西服又以最快的速度抓起来扔回原处，再次钻进被子里，把下半张脸都藏在里面。门推开时他赶忙闭上眼睛，每一秒的流逝都会让他的心脏跳得更快，上次这么紧张还是他少年时偷偷打开窗户溜出去泡夜店。过了好久，卧室里静悄悄的，好像另一人不存在似的。他想睁眼看看琼恩什么反应，但绝对会被对方发现。 _该死，这混蛋怎么还不说话，我他妈要憋死了——_

“别装了，我知道你醒着。”琼恩突然说。

席恩猛吸一大口气，一把掀开被子，“你就不能早点说，我装得很累的。”

琼恩抱着手臂盯着他。他穿得很正式，头发扎在脑后，腕上戴了表，肩上挎着公文包，显然是刚下班，“罗柏说你感觉不舒服，我倒是觉得你状态挺好，衣服都换了。”

_哦操，我忘了这个。_ 席恩蹙眉低头看了眼自己的T恤，咳嗽了一声，“知道我好好的你干嘛还过来？”

“诸神在上，你当然会反问我了。我都不知道我在指望什么。”琼恩嘀咕了几句，伸手捡起那件西服作势要走，“好好休息吧葛雷乔伊。”

“……好吧，等等！我要……那什么，和你谈谈！”

席恩几乎是瞬间爬起来的，他猛地抓住琼恩的手腕，后者停下了，转身看着他，一言不发。

“我……Well，”席恩深呼吸了几下，“就是——我的意思是，我想说的是……嗯……”

“你出轨的事儿？”

席恩张了张嘴，“……我是开玩笑的。”

琼恩拉开凳子，在席恩欲言又止的目光中好整以暇地坐下来，“嗯哼，接着说。”

‘天道好轮回’五个字出现在席恩脑海里。

“我想说的是……对不起。”好了，他终于把这三个字说出来了。“然后我想……Well，让你知道，希望你……希望你……”

“原谅你？”

席恩翻了个白眼，“我在认真道歉！不要接话茬。”

琼恩作了个‘请继续’的手势。

“然后，关于出轨，我其实，”席恩烦躁地拨拉自己的头发，“没有真的出轨。真的，你要相信我。”

“我是想相信你，但你昨晚当着那么多人包括我的面和其他人亲热。我不是瞎子，我看得见。”琼恩扬起下巴。

席恩忍不住了，“我只是亲了几下好吧？”

“几下也是亲。”琼恩眯起眼，摆出‘今天别想讲过我’的气势。

“但你吻过纱丁。”席恩指出。

“你上过萝丝。不是我们在一起之后，但我知道你上过。”琼恩不甘示弱。

“你他妈——你和耶哥蕊特纠缠不清！”

“你和拉姆斯搞到一起过。”

“你也上过拉姆斯。好了，我们这算扯平了。”

“不，我们没扯平，你出轨了。”琼恩咬字很重，面色严肃，“就算你是开玩笑的，什么人会开这种玩笑？”

“我……”想到内心的答案，席恩根本说不出口。

“你？”琼恩挑起眉毛，“嗯？”

“……我，想让你，嫉妒。”席恩咬牙切齿地说。该死，原来第一个道歉说真话的感觉是这样的吗？他有点后悔之前总是逼琼恩先低头了。

“因为你喜欢我？”私生子依旧是不动声色地口出惊人，手伸进外衣兜里。

“啥？”席恩脱口而出，“你在说什么鬼，这哪跟哪？我在跟你道歉，不要扯这些没用的。”

“还嘴硬是吧？”

琼恩按了下手机，一个含糊不清的声音传出来：“ **……我为什么要和他们上床，我又不喜欢他们。所以相比较起来你还是更喜欢我？Hummm，但你抽烟，我最——** ”

等席恩反应过来冲上去抢手机时，琼恩马上起身躲开他的毒手，“说真的，我应该把它设成手机提示音。”

“你居然录我！？”席恩怒目而视，“我昨天喝醉了！你还录音！”

“好不容易示爱一次，干嘛不录？”琼恩嘴角带笑，他像变魔术似的把手机收进口袋里，席恩一点都碰不到。

“Fine！你赢了，”席恩摊开手，“不生气了？”

“我没这么说。”琼恩的笑容褪去了，“不过你怎么这么主动道歉，太阳打西边出来了？”

“还不是因为你买——”话到嘴边根本绕不回去，席恩决定把罗柏卖了，“——你买了戒指，对，我知道。罗柏说的。”

“哦。”琼恩变得更冷淡了，“就这个？”

“不止，我想为我之前所做的一切道歉。”席恩垂头丧气地坐到沙发上，胳膊抵在双膝上，眼神落在茶几下面的灰色地毯，“你知道我不擅长这个，但我的确做错了，我不知道你……这么认真。我们之间的——这种东西，我不想再搞砸了。所以，对不起。”

琼恩坐在他面前，没有立刻回答。席恩挣扎了一会儿，抬眼谨慎地看向对方。私生子看上去很平和，似乎没那么生气了，但他更怕这是内心经历过大风大浪下定决心前的平静。

“我不原谅你。”他说。

_我可真他妈是个乌鸦嘴。_

“我以为你不生气了。”席恩低声说。

“但这不代表我能原谅你。”琼恩轻声道。

“那我……做什么，才能让你原谅？”

“重新开始。”琼恩说，席恩立刻抬头，后者继续解释，“我为你打破了我的底线，你也得为我打破底线。你觉得公不公平？”

“很公平，”他马上回答，“所以你想让我干嘛？付所有房租吗？或者买套房子？买辆车？你懂的，就是为结婚做乱七八糟的准备，我现在没那么多钱但我可以学着攒——”

“不是那个，”琼恩握住他的手腕打断他，“就当我们已经分手了，因为我不原谅你的行为。现在就当从头开始，你我都是单身。”

“噢，我知道了，”席恩翘起唇角，“你想让我追求你？”

“我知道你最不屑追求别人，不是吗？”琼恩淡淡地笑了。

“没问题，操，我他妈以为你要甩了我了！”席恩凑上前狠狠吻了一下琼恩，“不就是追人，这他妈有什么难的？”

“需不需要我提醒你我们现在什么关系都没有，你这种行为完全是性骚扰？”琼恩贴着他的嘴唇抱怨，但他的手臂环住了席恩，把他拉得更近更紧。

他们吻了一会儿，就坐在沙发上肢体交叠。席恩整个人都快压上来了，把手伸到琼恩后面的头发里，用力吮吸着，他的嘴巴里还有咖啡的味道，加上眼眶下不太明显但依旧存在的黑眼圈，席恩猜他昨晚应该也没睡好，或许他应该让琼恩早点吃饭早点休息，可要是承认他现在没硬得发疼就是说谎了。嘴上的亲吻一刻不停，席恩的手异常灵活地解着琼恩的皮带，他能感觉出来琼恩也很想要他。废话，他们都几个星期没做了，如果琼恩说他不想肯定是在扯淡。 _但腰带怎么这么难解，见鬼，根本抽不出来——_

“你在干什么？”琼恩后撤了一些，断开这个吻。

“……我在干什么？”席恩莫名其妙，“别装了，你又不是看不出来。”

“我不会和你上床的，席恩。”琼恩一把抓住他的手腕。

“What the…”还没等他回过神，琼恩就推开他站了起来。席恩目瞪口呆。

“你自己想想，哪有刚认识就上床的？”琼恩耸了下肩，样子一本正经得想让席恩吻他也想揍他一顿。

“你在说什么鬼话？这难道是角色扮演游戏吗？”席恩难以置信地瞪他，“你都硬了！我能感觉出来。”

“不，我只是在证明我很认真，做错事的你，你得付出代价。”琼恩好像很不在意似的看了一眼自己的裤子，“至于这个，迟早会消下去的。”

“……操，你不会是想让我禁欲大半年吧？”席恩呻吟一声，仰起脖子捂住眼睛，“我会死的。妈的，琼恩·雪诺，我真的会憋死的。”

他感觉身旁的坐垫一沉，听见琼恩笑了一声，一只手在他的胳膊上划来划去，“三天总行了吧？”

“但我们至少可以接吻。”席恩扭头看他。

“我们可以接吻。”琼恩赞同。

“你今天还会去詹德利那边么？”席恩凝视着他的眼睛，从那双漆黑的眼瞳中看到自己的倒影。

“我听说雅拉把你踢出来了。”琼恩不置可否。

“她把我骂了一顿，如果知道这个能让你更好受的话。”

“感觉不给你做饭，你会饿死在家里。”琼恩温和地注视他，“你把盆栽扔了？”

席恩点头，“味道太糟糕了。而且说实话，我还挺喜欢这间公寓的，采光很不错。”

“那我们最好还是多住几天，免得房租白交。”

席恩舔了下嘴唇，笑了。他靠过来轻啄琼恩的下唇，后者也在不紧不慢地回应他。这么多年来，席恩第一次觉得让勃起慢慢消下去也没什么大不了的，并没有让他变得更‘处男’。

“为什么你对我这么好？”接吻的间隙，他肯定是昏了头脑才开口问这句。

“我不知道。”琼恩轻声说，“可能我更爱你吧。”

“喔。”席恩靠在他的肩膀上，脸埋在他的脖颈间，“别小看我，雪诺，接下来几天我会让你知道到底谁更……喜欢谁。”

“我很期待。”

席恩扬起眉梢，“你在挑战我？”

“等你学会说‘爱’这个字就不算挑战了。”

席恩想反驳，琼恩揉了揉他的后脑勺，压着他的下巴扳过来，堵住他的嘴。

有生以来，席恩第一次心甘情愿地闭嘴。

END.


End file.
